¡Búscalo en el mapa!
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: Gakuen. UK&Nyo!Japón. Cuando eres Arthur Kirkland y tus indices de popularidad están más bajos que el subterráneo es realmente inaudito pensar que alguien se enamoraría de ti. ¿Quién estaría tan loca como para cometer tal error? Una japonesa, obviamente.
1. Cuando el aburrimiento puede más que uno

Pairing: Arthur Kirkland (UK) & Sakura Honda (Nyo!Japón)  
Advertencias: Gakuen AU, Fluff, Lenguaje Altisonante, R-15.  
Disclaimer: ¿Por qué yo tengo que decirlo? No es como si los autores originales se pasearan por aquí, buscando novatos que no escriban disclaimers para poder demandarlos... ¿o sí? (?) De todos modos... yo no lo diré... lo dirá -redoble de tambores- ¡Hungría!

**_Hungría:_** ¡Hola a todos! Me da mucho gusto saludarlos. -sonríe cálidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados- Vengo hoy con una misión. ¡La cumpliré al pie de la letra! Cookie Von Kirkland creo esta historia de ficción sin animos le lucro o negocio; Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece ni sus personajes: éstos son propiedad de su creador, Hidekaz.

Notas del autor: Hello there. Soy yo de nuevo. Esta vez con un Universo Alternativo de Hetalia. ¿No les parece increíble? Tal vez los personajes sean un poco OOC en este fanfic, lamento si esto molesta a los lectores.

Yo no odio a ningún pairing ni personaje de Hetalia; los amo a todos. Pero a veces como escritor tienes que modificar algunas cosillas para que ensamblen en tu narración. Pienso escribir aproximadamente 5 capítulos -vamos, con la actitud de este Arthur, ¿creen de verdad que algo romántico pueda suceder en un one-shot?...¿No? Opino lo mismo.

Si dan review con sugerencias sus ideas aparecerán en la siguiente actualización además de que les mencionaré al inicio del fic.

¡Ahora sí! Comencemos ~

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuando el aburrimiento puede más que uno. **

Un solitario joven de melena rubia se encontraba frente a su ordenador; su mirada cansada escaneaba página tras página, nada parecía borrar su aburrimiento. Y cuando digo nada es nada. Ni siquiera ver sus videos favoritos de bandas británicas en YouTube, espiar a sus amigos en Facebook, leer algunos libros en línea, rebloguear en Tumblr…¡Nada! Diablos, es cierto que tener internet hacía la vida más entretenida pero ahora ni las conversaciones vanales que sostenía con su amigo rumano vía Skype le ayudaban. Muchos podrían asegurar que era un completo lunático ¿por qué no simplemente conversar con sus contactos? ¿hacer tareas? ¿hacer algo productivo con SU vida? Mmm, buenas opciones, pero cuando eres Arthur Kirkland, el famoso y ''amargado'' presidente de la sociedad de alumnos de tu escuela esas sugerencias no aplican en tu vida. Su puesto no aseguraba popularidad; si era famoso la razón no radicaba en su afable comportamiento sino todo lo contrario; era como un ermitaño gruñón que sólo salía de su cueva para ir al colegio, trabajar medio tiempo y ¡de nuevo regresar a la seguridad de su hogar! A pesar de contar con 16 años de edad no era el típico adolescente que podías encontrar tirado en el sofá, sufriendo una terrible resaca luego de una fiesta de viernes por la noche. De hecho aborrecía el alcohol –en parte por su baja resistencia a éste.- y ni hablar de la música que ponían en los bares y discotecas. ¿Era mucho pedir una o dos canciones decentes? No, a su juicio los 'chicos de onda' parecían más bien neandertales al bailar esos ritmos de licuadora descompuesta.

¡Argg! ¿Por qué a él le ocurría esto? De verdad, estaba a punto de echar por la borda toda su compostura y salir a interactuar con otros humanos de tan aburrido que estaba. De pronto, como caído del cielo, un extraño link fraccionado apareció en el 'ask box' de su blog personal.

**──¿Y esto?──** Arthur no perdió ni un segundo antes de copiar la dirección, enmendarla y darle 'enter' para descubrir el misterio tras el regalo de un usuario anónimo. Se trataba de un sitio llamado MapCrunch. Él ya había oído hablar de éste en sus clases de biografía, sin embargo no le había dado importancia. Ahora los 'anons' le molestaban con tonterías de esta índole… ''Son unos reverendos imbéciles'' en su mente el oji-verde ya los había masacrado de distintas formas; ¡malditos hombrecillos grises! Pero, ¿no hacía daño curiosear un poco, verdad? ¡Bah! El bretón se recargó un poco más en su silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frotando su entrecejo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Se reintegró unos segundos después y reanudó sus labores cibernéticas. Las instrucciones que algunos usuarios sugerían para iniciar el 'juego' eran simples: Seleccionar todos los países posibles en todas las opciones brindadas y clickear 'go' para emprender el viaje virtual. El sitio se encargaría de llevarte a una ubicación al azar. El objetivo, como muchos lo afirmaban, era encontrar el aeropuerto más cercano. Sencillo, divertido y –lo más importante- se trataba de un reto para él.

Primero llegó a Riksveg 86, Troms, Noruega. Un hermoso lago fue lo primero que apareció en el monitor. El inglés se sonrió un poco ante la belleza natural del paisaje. ¿Quién diría que Noruega fuese tan hermoso y verde? Cuando uno piensa en los países nórdicos lo primero que llega a la mente es nieve, nieve y más nieve. Sin duda alguna todos los días aprendes algo nuevo. Tal vez los noruegos se sentían del mismo modo que los británicos cuando dicen que en el Reino Unido todos los días llueve y el cielo es gris. De pronto, cómo si hubiera invocado al espíritu vengador de los estereotipos, su celular comenzó a sonar, inundando la habitación con los suaves acordes acústicos de la canción ''Here comes the sun'' anunciando así una llamada entrante. Arthur rodó los ojos y se levantó con pesadez de su asiento para dirigirse con un caminar flojo y cansado hasta la repisa donde había dejado su móvil. Lo tomó entre sus manos y atendió al más puro estilo de un actor de Hollywood; posando incluso.

**──Celular de Kirkland, ¿Qué se le ofrece?──** su voz ronca parecía muy formal para un chico de su edad. Quien no lo conociera juraría que se trataba de un empresario o un político contestando el teléfono.

**──Hahaha, ''Celular de Kirkland'' suena muy pomposo. ¡Hey! ¿Ya estás jugando MapCrunch? Dime, ¿Qué tal?──** ¡Perfecto! Dan Stoicescu era el misterioso usuario anónimo que le había dejado ese link. Pensándolo bien era lógico…¿Qué otros amigos tenía? Por lo menos el rumano había hecho algo bueno.

**──Justo estaba en eso, Stoicescu.── **respondió el chico londinense, con un perceptible tono irritado. **──¿De dónde los sacaste?──** inquirió luego de unos instantes de silencio.

**──¿Oh? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Estaba en una de esas salas de chat mundiales cuando me encontré con este chico finlandés…──** la voz de Dan era más que animada, incluso podría decirse que estaba gritando aquello. **──Tino era su nombre…Tino Vai- - No, no…era Tino Voi- Voi algo. Ya sabes, un apellido nórdico pero su nombre de usuario en Skype es ''SnowSniper1940'' por si lo quieres agregar. Era muy amigable y compartió conmigo ese juego. Increíble, ¿verdad?──** al otro lado de la línea se podían escuchar algunos gritos en un extraño idioma, Arthur asumió que se trataba de los padres de su amigo reprendiéndole en su lengua natal.

**──Lo tomaré en cuenta.──** dijo sin muchos ánimos. **──Y, en lo que respecta al juego: Sí, es interesante.──** miró de soslayo a su ordenador y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**──Uh. El amargado ataca de nuevo. De verdad, Artie, creo que necesitas salir más. Pero como no te puedo mandar a ti solito al mundo exterior de un día para otro mejor decidí mandarte el enlace. Con eso practicarás el ser un chico trotamundos. Ahora, lamento romper tu negro corazón pero me tengo que ir; mamá está como loca porque me lié otra vez con la boba de Erzebeth. ¡Te lo juro! Ella puede sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas; chica más boba no puede haber en este planeta.──** Ahí va de nuevo, ¿Qué son, animales o personas? Estos dos parecían como perros y gatos cada vez que se encontraban.

**──Suerte con eso.──** el rubio no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. No era el mejor conversador y menos vía celular.

**──Gracias, camarada. Ne vedem mai târziu.──** el rumano colgó antes de darle tiempo a Arthur para preguntarle qué demonios dijo. En otra ocasión será.

* * *

Dan parecía ser un chico calmado al principio y ese era el principal motivo por el que se dignó a hablarle en primer lugar. Hacía dos años que su familia había llegado a Londres. No sabía hablar inglés ni tenía amigos en la ciudad. Arthur se ofreció a ayudarle sin pensarlo dos veces. Era increíble lo mucho que había progresado desde ese entonces; ahora ya dominaba a la perfección el idioma, claro que aún conservaba ese peculiar acento extranjero, y se había convertido en la amistad más cercana del joven Kirkland. Ok, la única amistad de Arthur.

De haber sabido que ese modesto chico de cabello rubio cenizo se convertiría en una máquina de parloteo sin sentido mejor le hubiera dejado que se las arreglara solo.

Hum, vaya distracción. ¡Ahora de regreso al juego! El antipático adolescente dejó caer su trasero de sentón en la silla, desparramándose en ella en lo que parecía ser una moderna y despreocupada nueva forma de sentarse. Noruega estaba bien, pero quería iniciar con algo más familiar. Seleccionó la opción de 'UK' en modo urbano y luego presionó el botón de ''Go''. Ahora tenía frente a sí la imagen de unas calles en Rugby, Warwickshire. Ya había estado ahí en más de alguna ocasión. Una de sus tías se había mudado allí para alejarse del ajetreo de la capital. No, eso no era lo que quería. El quería Londres…¡Vaya niño más encaprichado y necio! Click tras click Arthur se ponía más furioso; Cambridge, Northampton, Oxford, Aylesbury…¡Pero Londres no aparecía! Incluso algunas ocasiones le habían aparecido imágenes de Escocia y Gales.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana y apagar el computador cuando, en un último intento, apareció Leicester Square frente a sus incrédulos ojos color esmeralda. **──¡Es cerca de mi casa!── **exclamó entusiasmado. Se pegó aún más a la pantalla y tomó el ratón con fuerza, guiando el cursor a través de las calles de su hermosa ciudad hasta que llegó a su destino: Su edificio de departamentos. Satisfacción invadió su rostro al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía triunfalmente. Pero algo llamó su atención. Alzó una ceja cuando sus perspicaces orbes se toparon con una imagen inusual. Era una diminuta chica, de cabello negro y corto con el mismo uniforme de su instituto. Ella estaba recargada en la pared de su edificio y tenía algo abrazado al pecho. ¿Qué era? Hizo un acercamiento para descubrir que se trataba de una carta roja en forma de corazón. Pfft, que chica tan cursi…de seguro que se la iba a entregar – Esperen, ¿Quién más vivía en esos departamentos? A menos de que se tratara de una chica con un caso extraño de gerontofilia y decidida a confesarle su amor al Señor Romulus Vargas entonces la carta era para él. Entonces vio las fechas en las que se tomaron esas fotografías…¡Casi tres meses atrás! Pero él no recibió ninguna carta, ¿o sí?

**──Piensa, Kirkland. ¡Piensa!── **decía mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza. **──¿Qué paso hace tres meses?── **No recordaba mucho. Hacía tres meses que las clases dieron inicio, Dan lo derrotó en las finales del mini-torneo londinense de Call of Duty y su mamá había sufrido de un colapso nervioso por culpa de su síndrome premenstrual. Eso no ayudaba. Arthur frunció los ojos y se frotó la frente, tratando de recordar más. Inicio de clases…pero esta vez era diferente. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, cierto! Una estudiante de intercambio…¡Sakura Honda! Era linda, eso cualquiera lo podría ver…No era una belleza exótica ni despampanante como las modelos en las revistas para caballeros que a veces solía leer. Tampoco tenía la mejor figura, no usaba maquillaje y no le había oído articular palabra alguna desde su presentación en el aula. La verdad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Mismo uniforme, mismo tono y corte de pelo, misma complexión y estatura. ¡Era Sakura! Forzando su mente aún un poco más recordó las veces que la había encontrado perdida en los corredores, él la había ayudado a encontrar su salón y ella le agradecía con una diminuta sonrisa. Era su deber auxiliar a los nuevos estudiantes desde que se había convertido en el Presidente el año pasado, no lo hacía con la intención de llamar la atención de la japonesa. ¿Y la carta? Oh, aquí viene lo malo. En medio de la histeria, su madre había tomado un puñado de cartas que estaban sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y las había arrojado al triturador de basura. ''¡Yo no voy a pagar esas cuentas! ¡Que se jodan los de la compañía de cable!'' las palabras de su progenitora aún hacían eco en sus oídos. Ahí fue cuando se perdió la carta de Sakura o por lo menos eso especulaba.

¡Estaba forzando de más su cerebro! No, no. Esto tenía que parar YA. Cerró todas las ventanas y apagó el ordenador, pateó la silla y se echó sobre su colchón, cayendo profundamente dormido en cuestión de minutos. Al día siguiente un insistente golpeteo a su puerta lo levantó. El inglés tenía los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos por quedarse tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla de su computadora; su cabello dorado como el sol se encontraba hecho toda una maraña y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para dormir. **──Ya es hora de levantarse, mi pequeñín~── **la dulce voz de su madre se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Arthur gruñó y se volvió a acostar en su cama, gruñendo y rodando sobre ella con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Al no escuchar respuesta su madre amenazó de manera psicópata. **──Si no estás en la puerta listo para ir a la escuela en quince minutos ten por seguro que tu…t-tu 'nintendo' saldrá volando por la ventana.── **Típico de las madres; ven una consola de videojuegos e inmediatamente piensan que es un nintendo. **──¡Es la Play Station 3, mamá!, ¡Enseguida voy!── **vociferó el bretón.

Ni siquiera pasaron los 15 minutos y Arthur ya estaba bañado, cambiado, peinado e incluso había desayunado. Las amenazas de las madres, aunque desatinadas, siempre dan resultados. **──¡Regreso a las 8! Tengo que trabajar hoy también.── **gritó el muchacho al momento que ponía un pie fuera de su departamento. **──¿Hoy también?── **replicó su madre. **──¿Qué no se pueden conseguir otro trabajador?── **el chico suspiró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. **──Necesitan a alguien serio que les ayude con el papeleo y que por la edad no le tengan que dar plaza fija. Por eso me quieren a mi.── **Clarisse sabía que su hijo era el más serio de su clase, probablemente el adolescente de 16 años más serio del mundo, así que era obvio el por qué de la insistencia de sus 'jefes'. **──De acuerdo.── **expresó ella. **──Sólo ten cuidado, escuché que hay una banda de pandilleros muy cerca de tu escuela y no quiero que te hagan daño.── **él no respondió y se limitó a despedirse con un rápido ademán. Pronto Clarisse Kirkland perdió el contacto visual de su hijo y regreso a sus deberes domésticos.

* * *

Su mente era todo un caos. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad Sakura estaba enamorada de él? …¿Por qué de él, qué no había escuchado lo que sus compañeros decían? Arthur torció los labios hacia abajo al recordar los apodos que los otros alumnos le ponían; DaBigBrows, Mr. Sourpuss, Scholar Faggot… y la lista seguía y seguía. Nunca le importó; eran unos idiotas. Idiotas, sí, pero la mayoría tenía novia o un sequito de fanáticas detrás de ellos. No es que él fuese un engendro, de hecho era bastante guapo. Había dejado de usar gafas y frenos cuando tenía doce años, aunque aún conservaba algunas pecas. Su actitud era como un repelente para chicas…o para cualquier persona en general. Seguro Sakura Honda no había notado eso. Era una chica más que se guiaba en la apariencia en lugar de intentar conocerlo mejor.

**──Hey, vejete. Tiempo sin vernos.── **la cereza de su pastel mañanero, Alfred F. Jones, el brabucón capitán del equipo de Rugby.

**──No tengo tiempo para esto, si deseas hablar de tus malas notas te espero en las oficinas de la sociedad de alumnos.── **Arthur pasó de largo, dejando a un sorprendido y enojado americano tras de sí.

**──Escucha, tarado. Iré a las oficinas pero no para hablar de mis notas, sino de mi puño sobre tu arrugada cara de -── **el oji celeste no pudo completar su amenaza al darse cuenta de que uno de sus profesores había salido al escuchar el escándalo.

**──Oh. Hola, Profesor Braginsky.── **saludó el oji verde con toda tranquilidad.

**──Buenos días, Kirkland.── **el aludido oji violeta sonrió levemente ante la cortesía del inglés pero su rostro cambió al mirar al americano. **──Joven Jones, le recomiendo no iniciar peleas en esta institución. De lo contrario me veré obligado a reprenderle de manera severa.── **por el rabillo del ojo el inglés alcanzó a ver al fornido capitán tragar saliva con pesadez. Sonrió para sus adentros, por más que se autoproclamara 'fuerte y heroico' el chico no resultaba ser más que un cobarde.

Así iniciaba un nuevo día escolar. No obstante este día sería diferente... ¡El día en que Arthur por fin encontraría la horma de su zapato!.

* * *

_Continuará... _


	2. ¿Y dónde está el Polaco?

**A/N: Me disculpo por el retraso en la actualización de este capitulo; he tenido una agenda demasiado ocupada además de algunas fallas técnicas. Tuve que re-escribir por completo el 2do capitulo porque extravía mi USB –le sighs- Sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas. Quizá los personajes les parezcan algo…emm,, OOC pero, pfft, para mi es más divertido de ese modo; me permite usar mis headcanons y datos curiosos cofcofirrelevantescofcof**

**En fin. Este capitulo está lleno de OC's. OK no, sólo 4. Poco a poco va saliendo a la luz parte de la vida de Arthur. Tengo planeado alargar este fic para explicar también la vida/personalidad de otros personajes. La trama y mis OC's son lo único que me pertenecen. **

**¡Dejen reviews con sugerencias, quejas y demás! Necesito saber que por lo menos alguien está siguiendo esta historia para poder continuarla! **

* * *

**Cap 2: ¿Y dónde está el Polaco? **

Con el americano abusivo fuera de la escena Arthur Kirkland comenzó su día escolar como siempre: Solo. Bueno, él se podría considerar como un lobo solitario, el que siempre abandona la manada para seguir por su cuenta. El único problema que tenía –por el momento- era que su aislamiento siempre se veía interrumpido por…

**──¡Kirkland! ¿Tienes el archivo que te mande? Vamos, vamos. El proyecto de artes visuales se tiene que terminar este fin de semana.──** Sí, su amigo Dan era la persona que siempre lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

**──Está en mi usb, en cuanto lleguemos al aula lo pasaré a tu memoria.── **los ojos del inglés se achicaron y su boca estaba torcida.

**──Uff, alguien amaneció con síndrome premenstrual. ¿No serás una mujer?──** la paciencia del rubio se agotaba conforme las palabras iban saliendo de la boca del rumano.

**──No, no soy una mujer. Pero si me preguntas cualquiera se volvería neurótico con sólo cinco minutos en presencia tuya.──** respondió secamente y se dio la media vuelta.

En medio del pasillo Dan Stoicescu se preguntaba si realmente su compañía era insufrible o simplemente se trataba del humor de su camarada. Suspiró con pesadez y optó por dejarlo en paz por el resto del día; si bien era cierto que en ocasiones podría llegar a ser un poquitín molesto …pero tenía sentimientos y la cortante actitud de Arthur a veces los hería.

En cuanto al amargado anglosajón, bueno, a él no parecía importarle mucho lo que los demás sintieran. Muchos le llamaban insensible. ¿Por qué era así? _''Oh, cierto. Al final todos te traicionan.''_ Se repetía mentalmente para no caer en la desesperación y la agonía del arrepentimiento. '_'Es mejor no demostrar vulnerabilidad.''_ Su historia no era la más triste del mundo aunque le tomó años digerir lo que le había ocurrido. Su padre embarazó a su madre cuando ella tenía tan sólo 15 años de edad; él era un profesor y ella una de sus alumnas. A final de cuentas Arthur era un producto no deseado de una relación que nació destinada al fracaso. El maldito de su padre le había pedido a Clarisse que abortara pero ella se negó y abandonó todo lo que tenía para iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su retoño en la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres. Por eso amaba a su madre, por eso amaba su ciudad. Eran las únicas dos cosas de las cuales estaba seguro ya que tenía por sentado que ninguna de las dos le dejaría. Uno podría decir 'las heridas sanan, un niño no permanecería por siempre asustado' … Sí, eso era. Arthur tenía miedo. Su experiencia le decía que si confiaba demasiado en alguien terminaría con el corazón roto.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela con la misma expresión de frialdad con la que había ingresado allí. Sin embargo su mente se encontraba distante, volando entre recuerdos. Los recuerdos eran borrosos y en color sepia, como aquellas viejas fotos que te sientas a ver cuando te sientes desolado. Recordó a sus antiguos compañeros de cursos pasados; remembró cómo ellos se burlaban de él cuando en las juntas de padres de familia la única presente era su mamá, los apodos, los golpes, los insultos…Todo eso lo fue orillando a una vida triste y vacía. Intentaba fingir entereza pero cuando nadie miraba se tendía sobre el pasto a llorar; lágrimas ardientes de rabia y rencores ocultos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y, no obstante, su rostro era impávido.

**──A-Arthur-kun──** Kirkland paró en seco al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por…

**──¿Sakura Honda?── **¿Era posible? No, demasiada coincidencia. Además, ¿por qué carajos se preocupaba por lo que descubrió recién? Había destrozado centenares de cartas de amor frente a muchachas ilusionadas que se creían lo suficientemente buenas como para 'traer colores a su vida'. Él no entendía porque su cuerpo de repente no obedecía los comandos de su cerebro: 'Alejate, idiota' gritaba su materia gris pero sus piernas parecían pegadas al suelo.

**──S-sí, así me llamo.──** respondió la japonesa con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas**. ──¿Arthur-kun sabe que existo? ──**

Bien, eso era nuevo. Jamás había escuchado a una chica ser tan humilde en su trato hacía él.

**──Por supuesto que lo sé. ──** replicó el joven, tratando de no poner emoción en su voz. **──Soy el presidente. Debo conocer el nombre de todo el alumnado.──** por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a la pequeña muchacha encorvarse y bajar la mirada.

**──Claro. Eso ya lo sabía. Creo que fui una tonta al ilusionarme tan sólo por el hecho de que conocieras mi nombre.── **En esos momentos Arthur desearía haber tenido éxito en sus locos proyectos de verano…porque realmente necesitaba una máquina del tiempo para regresar al pasado y evitar decir todo aquello. Su pálido y femenino rostro era la imagen pura de la melancolía.

**──¡N-no eres una tonta!──** alzó las manos para excusarse; se veía de verdad arrepentido y…esperen ¿eso es un sonrojo? **──Yo…──** Oh, él lo notó de inmediato y para no parecer un payaso escarlata desvió la mirada. **──¿Qué es lo que desea, señorita Honda?──** una media sonrisa se dibujó luego de dicho esto.

La asiática abrió la boca para responderle pero en lugar de su suave y femenina voz escuchó una un poco más ronca que llamaba al bretón.

**──¡Presidente Kirkland! ¡Presidente Kirkland!── **Arthur y Sakura viraron su cabeza para ubicar el origen de ese melena castaña se sacudía agitadamente mientras el chico misterioso se abría paso entre la gente que se encontraba en el corredor; sorteando toda clase de obstáculos hasta que…

**──¡Toris, cuidado con la puer-!── **¡Bam! Un golpe sordo y el chico cayó al suelo noqueado; justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta con el presidente una de las aulas se abrió y, como resultado, un lituano yacía inconsciente. Arthur se percató de la perilla que giraba, por ello dio el aviso…al parecer Toris no era tan espabilado como antes.

**──¡Oh, por Dios! Arthur-kun, ¡debemos de ayudarle!── **de inmediato Sakura acudió a su lado y, de cuclillas, comenzó a examinarlo.

**──Mmmm…está sangrando por la nariz.── **Arthur señaló lo obvio, sin embargo la japonesa ya había sacado un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

**──Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería. ¿Dónde se encuentra ésta, Arthur-kun?── **Ok, esta vez la paciencia del rubio estaba llegando a su punto máximo. ¿Por qué demonios le llamaba Arthur-san? Está bien, sabía un poco de cultura japonesa y ya le habían dicho que los oriundos del país del sol naciente agregaban esa clase de …uhm 'sufijos', ¡pero estaban en Inglaterra! ¿Qué la chica no había escuchado la expresión de 'al pueblo que fueses has lo que vieses'.

**──Uh, ¿A-Arthur-kun? ¿Está usted bien?── **Otra vez se había espaciado del mundo exterior al perderse en sus cavilaciones; simplemente alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, soltando un pequeño gruñido a manera de pronta respuesta. **──Respondiendo en orden a tus preguntas sólo diré que: A) La enfermería está en el ala norte, cerca de la salida principal. El cuarto de enfermería tiene un letrero gigante en la puerta para que las personas lo identifiquen más rápido pero de todos modos la holgazana de la enfermera casi nunca está.── **rodó los ojos, recordando algunos incidentes de otros alumnos…y cómo los habían tenido que mandar a hospitales en la ciudad por culpa de la enfermera alcohólica y sus constantes ausencias por culpa de sus resacas. **── y B) Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando en qué hacer. Obviamente Toris tiene o tenía –tal vez por el golpe se le olvidó- algo importante que decirme. Me pregunto qué será.── **el aludido aún se encontraba semi-inconsciente y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

**──Oh, entiendo…Arthur-kun.── **los ojos oscuros de la castaña parecían algo brillosos, como sí estuviese a punto de llorar. Kirkland no notó esto, ni que sus comentarios fueron los que realmente provocaron esa reacción en ella.

**──Podrías dejar de decir eso. ¡Realmente me irrita! ── **siseó Arthur, desviando la mirada.

**──¿Hacer qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Arthur-kun? ── **la voz de la japonesa tenía confusión mezclada con tristeza en su tono.

**──¡ESO! ¡PRECISAMENTE ESO! ''Arthur-kun'' ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA EL MALDITO 'KUN'── **Sin darse cuenta levantó la voz y, de inmediato, todas las miradas recayeron sobre los dos…bueno, tres. Toris se levantó como resorte ante los gritos iracundos del presidente.

**──¡¿Presidente Kirkland?! Owww…mi nariz. ── **Sakura aún tenía la mano presionando el pañuelo sobre la parte más afectada. Se disculpó rápidamente por ello y salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo a Arthur para responder. Éste simplemente miró la huida de la oriental.

**──Mmm…¡Pero que delicada!── **Arthur torció la boca, en disgusto. **──De todos modos, no ayudaría. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Toris?── **las orbes esmeralda del rubio se posaron en los ojos zafiro del chico, fulminándolo con una mirada fría que exigía una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta.

El castaño estaba muy nervioso luego del golpe y esos ojos sobre los suyos no le ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

**──Y-yo, bueno, y-yo── **sus pupilas temblaban al igual que sus manos; tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar.** ──¡Necesito tu ayuda! Feliks, bueno, él…── **No pudo terminar la oración debido al dolor que aún sentía en el rostro; su mano cubriendo la parte afectada que aún no paraba de sangrar. De inmediato Arthur captó el mensaje; era hora de sacar al Polaco de cualquier problema en el que estuviera metido.

**──Entiendo. Iré a buscarlo. Si te sientes tan mal entonces ve a tu casa, yo justificaré tus faltas con los maestros.── **comentó el inglés sin emoción evidente en su tono.

**──¿En serio? ¡Gracias!── **Arthur extendió su mano y Toris la tomó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El presidente podía lucir insensible a veces pero siempre procuraba el bien común…incluso cuando eso implicaba…

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde el incidente con el Lituano y Arthur aún no encontraba a Feliks. Hubiese sido mejor si le hubiera permitido a Toris explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al verlo tan maltrecho lo mandó directamente a reposar sin darle oportunidad de objetar siquiera.

**──Feliks. ── **gruñó mientras recorría los pasillos de la ala sur. **──Maldito cabeza hueca. Cuando lo encuentre…juro que yo le - ── **no pudo terminar su amenaza pues unos gritos le desconcentraron. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más humanamente posible; reconocía al propietario de una de esas voces.

* * *

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y un pequeño grupo de colegialas esclavas de la moda se había reunido en uno de los salones vacíos del ala sur. Principalmente para discutir unos cuantos chismes escolares; el Top 10 de los chicos más guapos del curso, actualizaciones más recientes sobre las parejas formadas, escándalos entre otros grupos y, el tema más socorrido por esa asociación, inventar nuevas maneras de hundir a aquellos quienes las hacían rabiar.

**──Así que…'Kirkland' ¿Qué tenemos esta semana para él?── **Trisha Collins, una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño, comenzaba a maquinar terribles ideas para el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos. Uno tenía que estar ciego para negar la belleza de esa muchacha; Su larga melena le llegaba a la cintura, era brillante y sedosa, casi como la seda. Su piel era nívea, tersa y sin imperfecciones aparentes. Debajo de unas largas y gruesas pestañas negras se escondían unos ojos azul turquesa. Sus orbes, aunque hermosas y misteriosas, tenían un fulgor extraño, casi como si el brillo desprendiera una atmosfera de maldad que le rodeaba todo el tiempo.

**──No entiendo, Trish. ¿Por qué siempre es contra Kirkland?── **Karen Miller, una rubia adorable de ojos avellana, rebatió. **──Es demasiado aburrido, ni siquiera parece enterarse de lo que hacemos. ¿Qué es lo divertido de todo esto si no le afecta?── **cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho e infló sus pecosas mejillas. Sus pucheros eran adorables a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas, pero no para sus amigas.

**──¿Es que eres idiota?── **intervino una pelinegra de gafas. Karen frunció el ceño ante el insulto pero no dijo nada. **──Él es todo un don nadie. ¡Además de ingrato! Nuestra adorable Trish le dio una oportunidad. ¿Quién rechazaría la oferta de salir en una cita con ella? Claro, sólo ese amargado.── **Helen Hills parecía odiar al oji-verde con cada fibra de su ser. Arrugó la tela de su falda al apretar sus puños contra ésta y bufó de rabia.

**──Tranquila, Helen, le haré pagar.── **comentó Trisha, con una sonrisa maquiavélica adornándole el rostro. **──El señor amargado debe ocultar algo vergonzoso, ¿no? ──**

**──¡Puedes apostarlo!── **clamó Karen, saltando de su lugar. **──Hey. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Arthur alguna vez ha tenido novia?──**

Trisha y Helen se miraron extrañadas; todos sabían la respuesta a eso.

**──Pues no. ── **dijo al fin Trisha. **──He investigado y parece que jamás ha tenido pareja. Es un maldito asexual. ── **indignada al recordar el rechazo, Trisha torció los labios.

**──Pero…¿Y si no es asexual?── **Karen ahora sonreía ampliamente. **──Tal vez te rechazó porque a nuestro presidente no le gustan las mujeres …sino…── **

**──¿ES GAY? ── **Helen casi cae de espaldas al figurarse lo que Karen trataba de decir. Trisha no paraba de parpadear, completamente atónita. La rubia sólo se limitó a cubrir su boca, riendo bobamente.

**──No creo que sea gay. ── ** habló por fin Trisha. **──Estoy segura de que no lo es. No creo que ese bastardo pueda sentir algo por otro ser humano. ── **lo último lo comento con desgane, mirando directamente al suelo con una expresión de tristeza dibujada en todo su perfil.

**──Tal vez, pero los rumores lo perseguirían de por vida. Eso lo arruinaría…── **Karen, que en apariencia lucía inocente, ideó un plan incluso más cruel que los anteriores concebidos por sus dos amigas. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que todas estallaran en carcajadas.

¡Perfecto! Era un plan a prueba de bobos. No había manera de que Arthur las ignorara esta vez. Todo felicidad y algarabía para las ruidosas de Trisha y sus amigas cuando de pronto…

**──O sea, totalmente ustedes son de lo peor que mis ojitos pudieron alguna vez haber visto.── **una voz un poco profusa las obligó a detener sus risas y griteríos para mirar al fondo del salón en donde una larga melena dorada escondía el rostro de un irritado Polaco.

**──Feliks.── **Helen sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal por completo al verle.

**──¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Acaso lo invocamos al decir la palabra 'gay'? ── **Karen intentó intimidarlo, pero el polaco no se inmutó.

**──Querida, si no fueras tan hueca te diría que vinieras y lo comprobaras. Lo siento, no tengo tan malos gustos y hoy no se me antoja hacer caridad.── **respondió él, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, esbozando una sonrisita burlona.

**──¿Qué? ¡Oh! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. Además sé que eres gay; miren esa chaqueta rosa….tienes una enfermiza obsesión con el color. Y dicen que también usas faldas y ropa de mujer. Si eso no es gay entonces yo soy la Reina.── **indignada, Karen, intentó acribillar al polaco con esas afirmaciones. Feliks se levantó, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y caminó sonriente hacía ellas.

**──Pfft~ ¿Tu cabecita no te da para más? ── **el chico negó con la cabeza varias veces. **──En serio, me decepcionas. ¿Por vestir rosa y usar faldas crees que soy gay? Neh, pregúntale a Helen y ella te dirá lo contrario.── **con un suave movimiento de cabeza señaló a la pelinegra quien, sonrojada, desvió la mirada. **──Niña, deberías de dejar de saltarte tus clases de historia. Tengo noticas impactantes para ti: El rosa históricamente es el color masculino por excelencia…Y la falda, por favor, ¿no tienes tú raíces escocesas? Creo que estás ofendiendo a tu propia familia.── **las orbes verde-azuladas del polaco brillaron con intensidad al decir aquello.

**──¿Qué carajo fumaste? ¿El rosa un color masculino? Vamos, es otra excusa para no salir del closet.── **esta vez fue Trisha quien arremetió contra el europeo.

**──Ahhh~ Es por gente como ustedes la razón por la cual a veces pierdo la fe en la humanidad.── **Feliks suspiró cansinamente y se rascó la nuca. **──Miren, no estoy aquí para discutir con ustedes sobre colores o faldas…Vine aquí porque escuché que tienen planeado hacer que nuestro presidente se venga abajo. Creo que no voy a permitir eso~ ── **frunció un poco el entrecejo pero aquella sonrisita suya seguía presente, haciéndolo lucir un poco intimidante a los ojos de las otras chicas.

**──¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? ── **Trisha se adelantó a Karen al preguntar esto; posó sus manos sobre sus caderas en una pose defensiva y clavó su mirada sobre el rubio.

**──A'www~ ¡Que tiernas! ¿De verdad quieren saber?...**

_Continuará…_

* * *

A/N: Yey por un polaco heterosexual (no tengo nada contra el yaoi ni nada de eso -le gusta de todo-, pero éste fic es un request y creo que la persona que me lo pidió no le agradaría tanto que el yaoi desplazara la atención de la pareja principal)

Creo que mucha gente se preguntará:  
¿Quién carajos es Trisha y qué pasó entre ella y Arthur?

¿Cuál es la relación entre Feliks y Helen?

¿Por qué rayos Toris es tan poco avispado?

¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas bobas?

Dato curioso del día: El rosa era un color originalmente pensado en los hombres. Para más información ver el link.

www. abc. es /20120722/sociedad/abci-rosa-color-chicos-201207040946 .html


End file.
